


PDA (persistent demands for attention)

by Hugabug



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: or in which Andrew is a whiny, attention hoarding, serial cuddler and Steven is overwhelmed.





	PDA (persistent demands for attention)

Honestly, Steven is overwhelmed.

He didn’t peg Andrew to be this… clingy? Touchy? Hands on? The words to describe just how unbelievably lovey-dovey his boyfriend is all fall short. It’s almost as if their sudden change of status from friends to lovers has opened the floodgates to Andrew’s affection, because Steven is not joking when he says the PDA has now shot through the fucking roof. Andrew _whines_ if Steven so much as lets go of his hand for a moment. Literally, honest to god, _whines_ like some little puppy. Steven didn’t know grown men did that. Steven didn’t know _Andrew_ did that.

But here they are.

They’re at the office, sitting on one of the lumpy, worn out sofas in a secluded part of the building, just working. Steven had come here to be alone, to fix the itinerary for their last episode of Worth It, and for a short while it actually worked. But then, in came Andrew, fresh from the Tasty kitchen, swiveling his head around like a child lost in a grocery story. He spots Steven first before Steven spots him, and that’s how he ends up sandwiched between the sofa arm and a very stubborn Andrew.

“Pay attention to me,” he whines, still smelling faintly of freshly baked goods and cinnamon. Steven tries very hard not to breathe too much of him in– he doesn’t think it’s going to help the butterflies in his stomach anymore if he did. “ _Steven_.”

He perches his chin on Steven’s shoulder, and his arm wraps, slowly, around Steven’s waist, fingers deliberately dragging across the outline of his ribs. It tickles, making Steven jerk, slightly, toward his right and against Andrew’s chest, just as the other man had planned. He has this infuriating smirk on his mouth now, Steven can see, and he turns to address it.

Huge mistake.

The smirk is sharp, but Andrew’s eyes are soft, sleepy and half-lidded, warm and sweet, stealing whatever breath Steven has left directly from his lungs. In the back of his head, he half-forms some lame joke– something about the dictionary and the word “smitten” and if they were to search it there a picture of Andrew at this moment is would be exactly what they’ll find. He opens his mouth to say it. What comes out, instead, is a slightly high pitched, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Andrew says right back, smirk growing into a smile, eyes blinking slowly. Like a cat’s. He scoots closer, until everything from their knees to their hips are fused together, and Steven’s bicep is pressed, flush against Andrew’s chest. His warmth seeps through the sleeve of his sweater, and Steven is sure that that same warmth is translating to how red his cheeks are at this moment.

“What’re you doing?” Andrew asks, nonchalantly. Steven waves a hand at his laptop screen.

“Work.”

“Oh, ok.” Andrew shrugs. Doesn’t move from his position. “Continue.”

It’s too flippant, and it makes Steven suspicious, but he does as told anyway, because really this itinerary of theirs has to be done today or the execs will have their asses served to them on a silver platter. For awhile, all is quiet, and with Andrew’s steady breathing in his ear, he gets the work done quickly– much faster than he’ll probably have done on his own.

Once he presses save and compresses the whole file into a pdf to send for approval, Andrew whines again, somehow pressing closer, and accompanying the high pitched hum with a soft kiss to Steven’s neck. Again, Steven jerks, slightly, away from the touch and closer to Andrew’s chest.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Steven accuses him, turning to him to pout.

Andrew grins, unapologetic. “But it’s working, isn’t it?”

And instead of saying “Yes,” Steven just pouts until Andrew decides that kissing him on the mouth is so much better than kissing him on the neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/171162231947/honestly-steven-is-overwhelmed-he-didnt-peg)


End file.
